A Pirate's Love Story
by DanceWithFrance
Summary: Saki Imazuki, a 16-year old girl, runs away from home as is abducted by not only Captain Arthur Kirkland! Will she escape in one piece? Or will she be tortured by Captain Kirkland's devious plans? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Abducted!

Hey guys, it's DanceWithFrance!

This is my first ever fanfiction based on Hetalia, so please excuse me if I made any mistakes in the story!

I got this idea from a dream I had gotten the other night, so I might be able to update quicker than expected at some times, probably on the weekends.

I hope you enjoy!

And before you leave the comforts of this fanfiction, check out my other fanfics if you're a fan of Dragon Ball Z or teen romance stories! Now, let's get reading!

* * *

><p>"Ah, screw this."<p>

A girl in her teens with messy, short brown hair and dark-brown eyes kicked at the sand, her hands dangling at her hips. Her lips were perked annoyingly, and she ignored the sandstorm she had made around her.

"Why do they have to be such idiots?" the girl asked herself, kicking at a lodged rock in the sand. The ocean tide was high, and the waves touched the tips of her bare feet. There were obviously other people on the beach besides her, but she didn't seem to care_. They won't even know why I'm here, so like they would care, _she thought.

As the girl looked up, she grunted as a long sword was pointed to her neck. Blood dripped from her neck. The sword's edge had lightly cut her neck. "W-What the…?" she said.

An older teen was towering over her: he was the one that had pierced the sword on the edge of her neck. He was wearing a black pirate hat with golden rims and a red-and-black pirate uniform, with a white dress shirt underneath. He also had an eye patch on his right eye, which stood out when he would look at the girl.

"At last we meet, Saki Imazuki," he said, smirking. He pushed the sword higher up Saki's neck, her chin lifting and the blood trickling down his sword.

"H-How do you know my name?" Saki demanded. "And who are you?" She darted her head around to see if anyone saw the pirate dude, but the people lounging on the chairs and the kids playing in the water and sand had disappeared. Saki squeaked as her head was turned back to the pirate by he himself, his black, gloved hand gripping her face.

The pirate chuckled, letting go of Saki's face. "I know everything, Imazuki," he replied, locking his emerald-eyes on her brown. "And I'm quite surprised you don't know me. I'm Captain Arthur Kirkland, and I'm here to take you captive."

Saki's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked away from Arthur. _**Captain**_ _Arthur Kirkland? Isn't Kirkland, like, a food brand? _She glared back up at him, keeping her gaze away from the sharp weapon pointed to her throat. "You're kidding, right?" she asked him. "You're just cosplaying!" Saki gave a nervous laugh, but by the fact that "Captain" Kirkland had a _real_ weapon in his hands, he probably wasn't kidding.

"I don't know of this 'cosplaying' you speak of," Captain Kirkland said, leaning towards Saki. He thrust her arms towards him, handcuffing them. "And I never kid around." He took her by the handcuffs and brought her towards the water.

Saki stared at Captain Kirkland furiously, attempting to pull the handcuffs off of her hands. "Where are you taking me? What the hell did you handcuff me for?" Shaking her handcuffs harder, she flinched at the sudden touch of her feet with the ocean water.

Captain Kirkland smirked at her. "Wait 'till you see the others," he told her, the water from the ocean splashing quietly on his tall, black boots. He looked forward and away from the ocean, like he was waiting for something.

Saki clanked her handcuffs together. "O-Others?" she stammered, her voice going low. If there were other uncanny people like this captain, then she'd be screwed!

Captain Kirkland nodded. "They're over there." He pointed with his gloved hand to a large pirate ship not too far off the shore, coming directly towards the two. The ship had a white flag with a black skull on it. It was strange, obviously since the skull on the flag seemed to have bushy eyebrows like the captain.

_Okay, so I guess Arthur __**wasn't**__ kidding, _Saki thought, looking down at her cuffs and once more pulling on them. They didn't budge. They probably wouldn't for a while. She stared at the pirate ship once more, and she stared at it in awe as it skidded to a stop in front of Captain Kirkland and her. A hinge unlocked, and a door flew down.

"Get in," Captain Kirkland said to Saki, shoving her forward and towards the opening on the ship. He smirked as he saw her glare at him, enjoying the fact that she had already begun to hate him. The hinge door swung shut behind them, and Captain Kirkland led Saki to the stairs and towards a light.

Saki's face went white, beginning to think how Captain Kirkland's pirates would torture her during her captivity in the ship. _Would it be like that scene in one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies? T-This can't be right… _she thought, squinting at the light from outside. "Eh?"

Saki gaped at the sight of the deck she had _not_ expected. Instead of being a bucket load of shit, the wooden floors were swabbed clean, the crow's nest had not a bit of grime on it, and even the pirates weren't so bad in their appearances.

Captain Kirkland pushed Saki farther forward, and the nearby pirates made a circle around the two.

"Who's the lass, Captain?" a voice behind Saki said.

"Is she the girl we've been looking for?"

"Why the bloody hell is she here?"

Captain Kirkland raised his black-gloved hand for silence, his lips in a sly smile. "We have finally caught Saki Imazuki!" he yelled for the crew to hear. "And now, she is here in our presence!"

An outburst of cheers erupted through the crew of pirates, and Saki looked around in surprise. Were they happy to capture her? No, that can't be right. She was just a ragged 16-year old, nothing else!

The ship trembled slightly, and Saki flinched as it began to move. She looked back over to the beach, which was getting smaller and smaller as the ship began to move forward. _Where were the tourists that could have possibly helped me? s_he thought, walking over to the prow of the ship. Saki noticed that Captain Kirkland followed her, taking out a small key and removing the handcuffs from her hands.

"I don't think a girl like you could swim out back to shore this far, especially with a cut on your neck, so it's best I take these off," Captain Kirkland told her, putting the handcuffs and the key in his pocket.

As soon as the handcuffs were taken off of Saki's wrists, she felt the urge to punch Captain Kirkland across the face. She only clenched her fist, glaring at him. After all, he was the "captain" of this pirate crew, and she thought that she would be walked off the plank if she harmed Captain Kirkland in anyway. Summing up her courage, she asked, "Um, Captain Kirkland, how long will I be held captive?" Sure, she had run away from home and gone to the beach, but she didn't know she was actually going to be captured and brought into a cosplaying madness of pirates!

Captain Kirkland smiled darkly at her, crouching to her level due to his height from his boots. "You'll be staying here for quite a while, young lady," he whispered. His breath smelt like some alcohol, but it didn't seem to smell bad to Saki. It smelt... good for a pirate like Captain Kirkland.

Snapping out of her reverie, Saki gritted her teeth together. "But… what about my family I left behind?" she asked, keeping her temper and blushing level_. Couldn't he at least __**not**__ stay nose-length away from me?_ she thought as he pushed her to the edge of the prow. Saki gasped as she looked at the ocean water hitting the edges of the ship, spraying mist around the two.

"What do you mean _family_?" Captain Kirkland said, chuckling. "We're your family now!"

Saki felt hot tears going down from her eyes to her cheeks, and she shoved Captain Kirkland out of the way. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, stomping off. She wiped her face with the palm of her hand, pushing through two pirates that were talking with each other.

_I miss everyone now… I shouldn't have run away, _Saki thought, running up three wooden stairs and toppling over, sobbing beside the Crow's Nest. She could feel people casting glances at her, but she didn't care.

All she wanted was to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spanish Pirate Arrives!

So after a while of negotiating, I finally got the narrator to get the hell out of my way so that I could tell _my_ part of the story.

If you didn't already know by now, I'm Saki Imazuki, the girl that Captain Poopy Kirkland kept captive on his ship.

Why he did? I really don't know.

Probably 'cause he's jealous of my looks. (Okay, maybe not.)

Well, come on and get reading! We've got all these whole other adventures just waiting for us to discover!

* * *

><p>Okay, now it's my turn to tell this story.<p>

I was crumpled to my knees by the Crow's Nest, watching the tears on my face flow from my cheeks and onto my hands. When it came to crying, I was the worst, and it would take me a while to get out of the bad mood of crying my eyes out. I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked to see who was behind me, my eyes shaking,

"You need help, there, lass?" the pirate that walked up to me asked. He held out a hand, and I shakily took it. He easily hauled me up to my feet, and I staggered slightly.

The pirate inspected me from top to bottom. "You're the Imazuki girl, right?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes and sniffing. "Y-Yeah…" I stammered, my cheeks a light pink. When I looked up at the pirate, he gazed at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "By the way, my name's Francisco."

I nodded in the best assuring way I could, sighing. "Yeah," I replied, my voice low. "My name's Saki. You probably already know me by now." I stuck my hand out, and he shook it strongly. I kept my gaze to the wooden floor, giving a sigh. "Look, maybe I should go and-"

"The Captain wants you." Francisco pointed back down the stairs towards a door, with the engraved words, _**CAPTAIN KIRKLAND.**_

Saki stared at where he was pointing for a minute, and then rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks for telling me," she told him, giving Francisco her best _I-will-kill-him_ smile. She went down the stairs, ignoring the others' stares at her aftermath face of crying. She knocked on the door, and it creaked open.

"Captain Kirkland?" Saki called, peering through the captain's quarters. He sat at what looked like a chest made to be a table, his legs poised on the table as he smirked at her _again_. She glanced at him in surprise, noticing the small seven-year old kid with dirty-blonde that was sitting on his lap. _I-Is he married?_ I thought, closing the door to the quarters behind me.

Yeah, sure… That does sound like a stupid question for me to ask, but he had a kid on his lap! Doesn't that say something?

"Ah, Imazuki, I've been waiting for you," Captain Kirkland said, locking his gaze with mine.

I gritted my teeth. I hated being called Imazuki. "You can just call me Saki, Captain," I told him, clenching my fist. I did my best to force another smile on my face, but it ended up like a sneer.

Oh, god. I'm screwed.

I snapped my eyes shut and expected a lecture like the ones I got from my parents, but he only gave a light chuckle, adjusting the pirate hat on his blonde hair and locking eyes with me AGAIN. Dear Lord, he needs to stop that! I looked down at the wooden floor, scowling at my embarrassment to the captain.

Captain Kirkland smiled. "I guess Saki is a better name to call you," he told me, biting the edge of his glove. I kept myself from nose-bleeding all over the floor, and he continued. "How about I call you Saki-chan?"

I bolted to the table, breathing in deeply. "Don't push it," I growled, staring into his emerald-eyes threateningly. There was also that name people would call me, something that sounded like I was some kind of dog. Or some kind of slave working for a king. I'm not exaggerating, am I?

"Then it's settled," Captain Kirkland said, watching the kid as he played with his uniform. "Saki-chan it is."

You don't know how pissed I was after he said that. If it weren't for the kid on his lap, I probably would have strangled him then and there. Instead, I smiled at him. "That's fine then," I said, regretting every word coming out of my mouth. "I'll like it when you call me that, Captain Kirkland." I saw the kid beaming at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's more like it," Captain Kirkland said, taking off his eye patch. I looked curiously to see if he had lost his eye in a battle or something cool like that, but my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that his eye was still intact. But why was he wearing an eye patch, then? I shrugged the thought away and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm not done with you yet."

I turned around, looking at him. He held what looked like a pirate uniform: some kind of long-sleeved white shirt and black pants. He held a black pirate hat with a feather, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Huh?" I said, taking the uniform from him. Was he making me cosplay?

Captain Kirkland gave me a dark smile. "It's for you to wear while you're on my ship," he said. "I'd like to see you in that than in the ratty thing you're wearing right now."

I looked down and couldn't help but agree to what he told me. I had on a worn-out volleyball T-shirt from the team I was on at school, along with some shabby shorts that revealed most of my thighs. "Just let me put the damn thing on," I muttered, stomping out of the room and looking around. When I knew that no one was looking, I slipped the white long-sleeved shirt over my volleyball one, removing the volleyball one underneath. I quickly took off my shorts, grunting as I pulled up the black pants and adjusted the belt.

Hey, at least it was comfier than the thing I was wearing.

I perched the hat Captain Kirkland gave me on my head, sighing in relief and walking off. For now, all I wanted to do was take a break and go to bed. The cut on my neck would take a while to heal, since I guess Captain Kirkland didn't give a shit about piercing the skin on the neck of one of his pirate prisoners or whatever. Looking for Francisco, I tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Do you know where I can sleep?"

Francisco looked at me in a dumbfounded fashion. "There's no time for sleeping, now, Imazuki!" he told me, not taking a notice in the uniform I was wearing. "The crew's just spotted Captain Carriedo's ship!"

I looked at him, confused. More pirate cosplaying dudes? "C-Captain Carriedo?" I asked, darting my head to the left and then to the right. Sure enough, another pirate ship was off to the starboard side of our own ship, and I noticed that the skull on the ship was the same as Captain Kirkland's, except with a tomato on its head instead of the bushy eyebrows.

I held my stomach, groaning. This was not going to be good. I stared at the crew as they rushed to the cannons that were posed at all ends of the ships.

"What're you doing, Imazuki?" a pirate placing a cannon ball in a cannon told me. "Assist Francisco over there with his cannon!"

As soon as I got the chance to begin running towards Francisco, I froze. By the time the pirates have gotten ready, Captain Carriedo's ship (Was he Spanish? Sounded like it…) had reached a shooting distance with Captain Kirkland's. I glanced up at Captain Kirkland, who was standing on a wooden balcony-like thingy. Okay, honestly… I didn't know what it was. He was barking orders to the remaining pirates without cannon, making them lower some ropes or to get their guns ready to shoot.

And that's when I saw the captain.

Captain Carriedo had on a dark-navy blue pirate hat similar to Captain Kirkland's, along with a red pirate uniform with a white, poofy shirt underneath. He also held a curved sword in one hand along with a rifle in his other, fastening his green eyes with mine.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare, keeping my gaze to him. I saw him widen his eyes and then shout something in Spanish.

"Apunta a la señorita!" Captain Carriedo yelled, pointing his sword towards me. I stepped back in surprise as Carriedo's ship's cannons turned in the direction of me.

I sure didn't know Spanish, but I was sure that "señorita" meant "girl". That wasn't a good sign.

The first cannonball was shot. As it tumbled towards Captain Kirkland's ship, one of our ship's cannonballs shot it out of the sky. There was a loud _bang!_ the whole ship trembling at the impact.

Francisco whirled his head to me, his blue eyes dark. "They're aiming for ye!" he yelled to me over the noise of the cannons. "Take cover, quickly!"

I nodded, adjusting my pirate had that was falling down from my head and running towards Captain Kirkland's quarters, the only place I actually knew was safe for now. The pirates shouted as the cannonballs shot each other in the sky, and I shrieked.

Since one of the pirates might've missed the cannonball, it was hurtling towards me_. I-Is this the end?_ I thought, keeping my eyes shut tightly. _No. I'm just going to wake up, and this will all be a dream. There's no such thing as cosplaying pirates with __**real**__ cannonballs._

There was another bam! I screamed as I felt myself being thrown off of the ground and into the air. Opening my eyes, I saw the skull flag, the ropes, and the gaping pirates a few feet below. _Am I dead?_ I hurtled towards the ground, squeezing my eyes shut and expecting myself to break every single bone in my body. I felt myself being caught by someone, their hands linking around mine. And guess who it was?

Of course.

Captain Kirkland himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at First Sight?

Hey guys, it's Saki again!

So far, it seems like Captain Poopy Kirkland decided to catch me out of that death shot from the cannonball, so it's lucky I'm still alive!

I just hope he doesn't mention anything about that later on... That'd make me a little bit pissed.

So anyway, here's a message from the author of this story:

Y U NO COMMENTZ ON STORIEZ?

She wants you to comment and give her some comments so that she can improve on her story, she'd really appreciate it!

And with that, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>My face drained of its color as I looked up at Captain Kirkland, the one who had probably just saved my life from that cannonball blast. "Captain…" I started.<p>

Captain Kirkland raised a gloved finger to my mouth, _shhing _me. "You seemed to be in a little trouble there, Saki-_chan_," he told me, his lips forming into a smirk that I've probably seen a million times already. "You're welcome."

I pushed his hands away from me, looking down and trying to keep the redness of my cheeks down. "I… I didn't need your help, you bastard!" I stuttered, shuffling my foot nervously and keeping my eyes away from him. The two ships were still in an intense battle with each other, some of the pirates on Captain Kirkland's ship beginning to snake on the ropes and onto the deck of the other enemy ship. The Spanish pirates were doing the same, beginning to fight with sword against Francisco and another band of pirates from our ship.

Captain Kirkland watched as one of his pirates slashed his sword through a Spanish one. Putting his hand on my shoulder, he chuckled. "You know you wanted _someone_ to save you," he continued, his lips moving closer to my ear. "You thought you were going to die."

I yelped silently as I felt his breath touch my ear, making me shiver. "You knew," I muttered, doing my best to keep the surprise out of my voice. I looked through the corner of my eye as he pulled away from me, bringing my senses back to normal.  
>No, I don't like him! He's a scumbag pirate that smells like rum and has the worst personality a person could ever have! Okay, really, I don't… Who wouldn't be nervous when someone was speaking in your ear like a deranged idiot? Not me!<p>

I watched as Captain Carriedo's ship darted away in the ocean, ours slightly damaged, but the rest of it doing fine. The crew cheered loudly, claiming that we had victory over the battle. My body slumped. How could they claim victory? I thought, sighing and sitting down on one of the wooden steps. _Captain Carriedo attacked because of __**me**__…_

No way that's right. He only saw me for like, two seconds. It was just a coincidence. A coincidence. I got up to my feet, creasing a fold on my uniform and walking off.

"Oi, what happened, Imazuki?"

I turned and saw Francisco along with two other pirates beside him, and they were looking at me as though I have risen from the dead. Technically, I didn't die, thank you very much.

"One of the cannonball's blasts hit near the port side of the ship, and I flew into the air," I explained, pointing over to where one Captain Kirkland and Carriedo's cannonballs collided with each other.

I saw the pirate to the right of Francisco snicker at me. "I saw the Captain catch you out of the air," he told me, a grin forming on his lips. "You seem to be pretty lucky, lass. It's rare for the Captain to be so generous to captives."

I looked up at him, putting my hands on my hips. "It was just a coincidence for him to catch me!" I told them, grunting. It was, wasn't it? But anyway, back to the topic about those other pirates. Honestly, they really weren't that bad looking as I thought. In fact, some of them were hotter than the guys that actually _went_ to my school.

The pirate stared at me before extending a hand. "The name's Patrick," he said, watching me as I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Imazuki."

I let go of his hand, shaking the other pirate's hand beside Patrick. It turns out his name was Stephen, the name of my younger brother back home. I sighed as I brought to myself the times my brother and I would get along with each other, having a good time and playing on the beach during the sunset.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied blandly. I trotted past the three, going back to where I first was: the prow. I gazed towards the never-ending ocean, my reflection against the blue-green sea water. _Oh God, did my face look that bad when I was talking with Captain Kirkland and the other pirates?_ I thought to myself, moving my short, brown bangs out of my face. The sun was setting, the water turning a light orange as the sun was eventually engulfed by the ocean itself.

I blinked as the lights to the ship flicked on, blinding her for a second. _Pirates like this actually have electricity?_ I thought, grunting in surprise.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to see that it was Patrick, the other guy from earlier. "Saki, you're gonna miss dinner?" he asked me, placing his hand on the lock of his dark-blonde hair. "The cooks have made some great-tasting grub!"

I stood there for a second, confused, yet excited. "You pirate guys aren't mad at me?" I asked, tilting my head. Had they forgotten? Or had they just forgiven me like that?

Patrick laughed at me. "What do you mean, mad at you?" he said, chuckling. "Did you do anything to anger anyone?" He slapped my shoulder in a friendly way, bringing me over to another door to the back of the ship. I heard the clatter of the pirates inside that were socializing, including the laughter of Stephen and Francisco.

Patrick opened the door and I walked in, squeaking as I saw that the pirates were all looking at me. They cheered in approval, raising their empty cups that would soon be filled with alcohol.

"Cheers to Saki and our victory against Captain Carriedo!" I heard Francisco shout. The other pirates, including Captain Kirkland, echoed in their choruses of cheers, making my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Come on, Saki-_chan_, sit over here by the Captain," Captain Kirkland said to me, gesturing with his finger to a seat to the right side of him. I nodded silently and scooted into a seat beside Captain Kirkland, watching him as he poured something into my cup that was in front of me.

"I-I'm too young to drink," I told him, inspecting the full cup with my hands. I think it was some kind of beer or rum, but I couldn't tell. It was completely different from any kind of alcohol I've seen before.

Captain Kirkland pushed the cup to my lips, smirking at me. "What do you mean, too young?" he told me, shoving the cup upward until the drink was a few centimeters away from my mouth. "In my ship, there's no age limit to anything." Captain Kirkland let the drink flow into my mouth, waiting to see my reaction.

I nearly choked as I felt the drink slide down my throat. It tasted somewhat salty, burning my tongue as it came into my mouth. I couldn't really tell… Could I say it tasted good or not? I felt ashamed for saying that _alcohol_ could somehow taste good to me. "I…. It," I said. I noticed that the pirates were staring at me and waiting for my response, the chatter of the room going silent.

"It what?" Captain Kirkland asked me, snatching the drink out of my hands and dangling it out of my reach. "Did you like the taste of the British rum?"

That's what it was. Rum.

"I guess so..." I told them, pushing Captain Kirkland out of the way and getting the glass of rum back from him. I took another sip, surprising myself at how thirsty I was before. I felt people patting my back proudly for some reason, a dark smile on Captain Kirkland's face.

I immediately spit out the drink as I saw Captain Kirkland's smile. "Wh-what did you put in this?" I demanded, slamming the cup onto the table. "Did you spike this drink?" I felt my arms trembling, and I glared at Captain Kirkland. Did he make me drunk? That can't be right… It was just one shot!

"What? I didn't put anything in it, Saki-_chan_," Captain Kirkland told me, raising his hands up innocently. "It's just rum. Unless you want something more than that?"

I opened my mouth to negotiate with the Captain, but Stephen covered my mouth with his hand. "Don't pick a fight with the Captain, Imazuki," he told me, pulling my chair away from Captain Kirkland. "You don't need to know what the Captain would look like if he's pissed."

Captain Kirkland watched me in interest, chuckling as he watched Stephen remove his hand from my mouth. "I'm the wrong person to mess with, Saki-_chan_."


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret is Out?

Let's start off with a summary of where we're at!

The cosplaying pirate caught me out of the sky. I nearly got drunk after one shot of that rum drink thing. Yeah, long story.

Anyways, we should get going with that story. Remember to comment and favorite! Captain Kirkland, the pirates and I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Damn that pirate.<p>

I wiped my mouth with my hand as I gnawed into the last piece of meat I had on my plate, licking my lips. The food was actually better than I expected, probably even better than the food I've been getting from my mom these past few days. Shrugging the thought away, I tossed the bone onto my already overflowing bone pile, sighing in relief.

A pirate looked over at me, then back at the amount of bones on my plate. "You sure do have an appetite there, Imazuki," he told me, smiling. He shook my hand. "The name's Lewis."

I looked at him embarrassingly, laughing nervously. "I guess I do…" I said, rubbing the back of my head and grinning bashfully. When it came to food, I ate like there was no tomorrow. I wiped my hands on a napkin and rubbed my eyes sleepily, crossing my legs under the table as I watched some of the pirates began to leave the room. _Where the hell do I get to sleep?_ I thought, growling to myself as I tried to keep my eyelids open. I stumbled to my feet and went out of the room, breathing in the fresh ocean-smelling air outside of the deck.

Maybe I should just ask one of the pirates…

I walked over to Lewis, the pirate I was talking to before. "Oi, Lewis, where do I have to sleep for the night?" I asked him, following where his gaze was. He was looking at the moon, which was full, and I smiled to myself as I saw the stars begin to light up in the sky.

Lewis shrugged. "We won't have your bed in our room ready until tomorrow morning," he replied, taking off the black gloves he was wearing on his hands. "I overheard that Captain Kirkland might make you sleep with him for the night. Pretty generous of him, right? He usually lets the newer pirates sleep on the floor." He chuckled slightly.

I nearly knocked Lewis to the floor, my eyes widened with both anger and surprise. "Sleep with _him_?" I asked, shaking his shoulders. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

Lewis pushed my hands off of his shoulders, grinning at me. "I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor then," he said, walking towards a wooden door to the side of the ship. "If you change your mind, his bedroom's on the left door of his quarters." I watched as he laughed softly and stepped into the room, disappearing as the door closed behind him.

Taking precarious paces around the Crow's Nest of the ship, I grunted. "I'm not going to sleep on the floor _or_ with Captain Kirkland," I said aloud, glancing at the pirates that were slowly dissolving as they hit the bedrooms. "Gotta think…"

And that's when the lights had just got to flick off.

I squeaked as I was enveloped in darkness, darting my head from left to right. "H-Hello?" I said, my body cringing. "Anyone?"

Alright, alright, I'll admit it. I do get a little freaked out when I'm all alone in the dark, but trust me, I'm _really_ not like this when I'm with someone. But with no one there? I'm screwed.

I gulped and fumbled around the ship, towards a dim light shining through a window. _Please be Captain Kirkland's room… _I thought helplessly. Even though I was despising the thought before, I now wanted to stay in a comfy bed, especially since I hadn't had anywhere to go after running away from home. I felt for a doorknob and opened the door, staring directly at Captain Kirkland's now dim-lit quarters.

_I think Lewis said something about the left door in his quarters… Right? _

Closing the door to Captain Kirkland's quarters behind me, I suppressed a shiver from the darkness of outside and scampered to the door, quickly opening it and looking around.

The room smelt like that same scent of the rum I had drunk before, including the aroma of cinnamon that wafted in the breeze. It really was an odd mixture for a scent, but I seemed to enjoy it. The cinnamon reminded me of the living room back at home.

"Captain Kirkland?" I called silently, staring at the king-sized bed on the right-side of the room. It had magenta sheets with four blood-red pillows perched on top of the bed. Another pillow had the same logo that the flag on our ship had; the skull with the bushy eyebrows. _And he actually sleeps in here all by himself?_ I thought, taking a step into the large room.

I heard a noise from behind a door, something like a faucet being turned off. "I'll be there in a minute," a voice called. Captain Kirkland.

Did he even know it was me? I grunted and sat down on the soft magenta-colored bed, putting one leg over the other as I waited impatiently for the Captain. I just need something to change in… Or at least somewhere to sleep!

A shadow appeared at the door, and Captain Kirkland opened it with a towel in his hair. He had pants that were similar to the ones he was wearing before, but the rest of him was shirtless.

My jaw dropped as I saw Captain Kirkland. "D-D-Did I interrupt you?" I stuttered, jumping off of the bed and stepping back to the door. "I'll be leaving now." My face red, I stumbled for the doorknob. I jumped as I felt Captain Kirkland's hand reach for my shoulder.

"Why are you leaving, Saki-_chan_?" Captain Kirkland asked, smirking at me. "The pirates don't have your bed ready for you yet."

I snorted. "You did that on purpose, and you know that," I replied tartly, turning around and letting go of the doorknob. I kept myself from staring at his abs, even though it was real tempting.

"It was pretty obvious, but yes," he replied, his hand moving off of my shoulder. "And I'm surprised you chose this room instead of the floor with the pirates, though…" Captain Kirkland trailed off, raising his eyebrow for an answer.

"T-That's not true!" I snapped, clenching my fist. "I don't think anyone would like to sleep on the floor!" I flushed as I saw the satisfaction on his face, wanting to give him a kick in the-

"Whatever," Captain Kirkland said, interrupting my thoughts. "You're sleeping here, anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess so…" I replied, taking off the red pirate coat I had on. I left my white shirt on, making sure to not show anything to Captain Kirkland. "Do you have a shower?"

Captain Kirkland threw the towel out of his hands and onto the floor. "Find it yourself," he said, smirking and lifting up the covers he had on his bed.

"Hmph!" I said, keeping my chin upward as I stomped off to the door that Captain Kirkland came out of. I quickly rinsed the dirt off of my bare feet and my hair, drying myself off into a towel. _Maybe one more day wearing this uniform wouldn't hurt, _I thought as I slipped my black pants and white long-sleeved shirt back on.

Okay, that was a little disgusting… But what would I do? Go borrow Captain Kirkland's clothes? Ew, no way! Sighing, I opened the door and dried my hair with a towel, looking over at Captain Kirkland. He appeared like he was asleep, since he was burrowed in the covers. His eyes were closed shut.

I gave myself one of Captain Kirkland's "famous" smirks, placing my towel on a nearby couch and snuggling in the blankets. I kept my distance away from Captain Kirkland, turning my body in the blankets so that he was facing my back. I closed my eyes, hoping for myself to doze off.

But for some reason, I just couldn't.

I gave a disapproving grunt and turned to the other side, screaming noiselessly as I saw Captain Kirkland staring right at me. "W-WHAT THE HELL!" I hissed at him. I threw the covers over myself, covering my face from Captain Kirkland's view.

I felt a hand over the covers, and Captain Kirkland's arm touched my shoulder. "You did know that I was still awake, now, did you?" he asked, removing the covers off of me. I gave a _hmph_ in response, crossing my arms over my chest and keeping my gaze away from the Captain.

Captain Kirkland's arm grasped my shoulder, pulling myself towards him. "No need to be feisty about it, Saki-_chan_," he whispered, drawing me closer and closer to him. "In fact, I've got a little something that you should know."


End file.
